


Winter fun

by mistress_of_shadows



Series: miles/scar shiptober challange [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistress_of_shadows/pseuds/mistress_of_shadows
Summary: Scar has never heard of people skating on ice and as someone that loves to skate, Miles decides to show Scar how it's done.





	Winter fun

I shivered from the bench, wondering why I had let Miles drag me out into the cold. It was not something I enjoyed, but something I could tolerate when needed. The weather was made easier to bear by watching my love make lazy circles around the frozen pond. It had taken a lot for him to convince me that it would be safe to be on the ice, but I could see some of the appeal as he glided around other skaters, smooth and graceful. I couldn't help the smile on my face as Miles came to a stop close in front of me. 

“Come on Amal it's fun.” Miles held his hand out for me, and my smile dropped slightly. Remembering that I wasn't just here to watch, but that Miles wanted me to join him on the ice. 

“I am having plenty of my own fun sitting here watching, my love.” I said. I took his hand to kiss the back of it, not all that fond of his gloves, but understood their necessity in the cold. 

“I’m sure about that, but we didn't come out here so you could watch me, but because you wanted to learn.” Miles turned his hand to grab my own, pulling to urge me up. I didn't think that was quite an accurate summary of how the conversation had gone. Some of the men in Briggs had been talking about ice skating, and I'd been intrigued if this was another test of bravery and skill. Because who in their right mind would risk falling through the ice and freezing too death.

Miles had then explained that the ponds up here froze solid, and it was an activity he would be more than willing to teach me when we had a free day. Now I sat on a bench in the cold with boots that had blades on the bottom, and Miles trying to convince me this was a good idea. 

“I think it was that you wanted me to learn, I only wondered at the idea.” I said. Letting Miles pull me to stand, grabbing for him as I wobbled on the blades. 

“It’s fun. Don't you trust me to keep you safe and steady?” Miles smirked impishly. Such a difference from when we first met that long time ago. Ishvala had to be laughing at me to have the same man that once pointed a gun at me, now promising to keep me safe. I huffed my own laugh as Miles led me on to the ice, and I held on to him tighter as my feet slipped on the smooth surface of the ice. 

“This is not something I am meant for. I am meant for the sands.” I grumbled Miles having to support most of my weight, and I was baffled how he could be so steady on the thin blades. 

“You're fine. Isn’t all the world Ishvala's bosom, meaning a man of Ishvala has as much place here, as anywhere else.” Miles was only half teasing. His ability to speak the language sparse, but he had his grandfather's bible. That being a book well-loved and read, as such Miles understood Ishvala's teachings as best as one could when being so far from his true home. 

“That is not inaccurate, but I think you use the phrase a bit too loosely for your own intents.” I sighed, smiling anyway. Not able to truly scold him for the slight misinterpretation. It was what had first brought us to see the other as something more than just red eyed brothers. Miles had read his bible time and time again over the years, but wanted to learn how it should be read from a priest and so sought me out to teach him in the ways of Ishvala. Yet even as I taught him, I learn so much more from Miles about what it meant to keep faith in your heart. 

“You know what I mean. Now let's try actually skating a bit, don't pick up your feet just slide.” Miles said, not waiting for me to agree before we were moving. Notably, at a leisurely pace as he moved backwards, but I wasn't any more comfortable with the motion than I was standing still. Miles had pulled away some to be able to maneuver and I only had his arms to grasp, the lack of his warmth and closeness distinctly felt. I also had to marvel at his strength in keeping us balanced with nothing more to brace on then each other's forearms. 

“Why exactly did people invent this as a pass time? It seems far too easy to harm one's self.” I asked. Glancing over as a young man slipped, landing harshly on his back even as he laughed. Many of the small children on the pond were falling, and sliding on their knees more than they were skating around.

“What to begin with? I don't know. Probably someone got bored with the long, cold winters, and decided they would rather risk falling through the ice, then having to stay indoors for another day.” Miles said. Watching me more than he was where we were going, red eyes filled with love and joy, though it would probably be hard anyways giving that he was skating backwards. Fortunately, those around us didn't seem to mind swaying and swerving around us, and it also appeared to be a bit normal, as other coupled were skating with one leading the other. 

“The desperation to relieve boredom should never be underestimated I suppose.” I said. Thinking of all the crazy games brother and I had made up as children simply, because it was too hot to be outside during the day in the summer. 

“Come now, it's really not so bad is it? To be close to those you love, all bundled up and sharing a moment of peace?” Miles asked. I rolled my eyes at his pout, but could hardly disagree with him. It was nice to spend any time I could with him, and not have to worry about the work either of us had to do.

“You know I cherish all the time I spend with you, love. I'm just questioning why we have to do so while at such risk of one of us ending up in the infirmary.” I huffed, a slight bit more sure in how to balance on the blade not that I planned on letting go of Miles. 

“Because some people find it fun. Now, we’ve made one lap, do you think you want to try on your own, or is this enough for one day?” Miles smiled, like it was even a question as I looked at the snow-covered banks longingly. 

“I love you with all my heart, but it is no secret that we do not always agree about what is fun.” I said, as Miles started guiding us to the edge of the pond. Back to where our shoes were set next to the bench. 

“Thank you for coming out with me. I do enjoy skating, but I don't often get the chance with as much work as there is to do. I think you are going to enjoy the next part, which is the best part of skating.” Miles said as we sat on the bench, changing our bladed boots for normal ones. We returned the skates to the elderly woman that ran a rental shack next to the pond. 

Once we were safely back at the fort I wholeheartedly agreed with Miles. Being bundled in blankets on the rug in front of a raging fire, with Miles in my lap and hot chocolate in hand. This was worth a few hours in the cold, and risking the ice-covered pond.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fluffy piece that i thought would be fun to do. If your liking these stories then leave a comment or thought.


End file.
